Summoner icon
A summoner icon is an avatar picture that represents a League of Legends player, displayed on a summoner's profile page. The icons appear next to others summoners' names on friend lists, in chat rooms, in custom games, or in arranged teams. With the collection always expanding, everyone can find a special avatar. ProfileIcon0000.png| ProfileIcon0001.png| ProfileIcon0002.png| ProfileIcon0003.png| ProfileIcon0004.png| ProfileIcon0005.png| ProfileIcon0006.png|Tibbers Claw ProfileIcon0007.png|Rose ProfileIcon0008.png| ProfileIcon0009.png| ProfileIcon0010.png| ProfileIcon0011.png| ProfileIcon0012.png| ProfileIcon0013.png| ProfileIcon0014.png| ProfileIcon0015.png| ProfileIcon0016.png| ProfileIcon0017.png| ProfileIcon0018.png| ProfileIcon0019.png| ProfileIcon0020.png| ProfileIcon0021.png| ProfileIcon0022.png| ProfileIcon0023.png|Sprout ProfileIcon0024.png| ProfileIcon0025.png| ProfileIcon0026.png| ProfileIcon0027.png| ProfileIcon0028.png|Tibbers Teddy Skins Classic 2017= ; & ProfileIcon1633 Gift of Magic.png| ProfileIcon1634 Blazing Feathers.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0938 Kindred Wolf.png|Lamb ProfileIcon0939 Kindred Lamb.png|Wolf Legendary 2017= ; ProfileIcon1628 God Fist.png|God Fist ProfileIcon1629 Immortal Sight.png|Immortal Sight 2016= ; Elementalist Lux ProfileIcon1425 Light.png|Light ProfileIcon1426 Fire.png|Fire ProfileIcon1427 Water.png|Water ProfileIcon1428 Air.png|Air ProfileIcon1429 Nature.png|Nature ProfileIcon1430 Magma.png| ProfileIcon1431 Storm.png| ProfileIcon1432 Mystic.png| ProfileIcon1433 Ice.png| ProfileIcon1434 Dark.png| ProfileIcon1435 Elementalist.png| |-|2015= ; DJ Sona ProfileIcon0778 DJ Sona Ethereal.png|Ethereal ProfileIcon0779 DJ Sona Concussive.png|Concussive ProfileIcon0780 DJ Sona Kinetic.png|Kinetic |-|2013= ; Spirit Guard Udyr ProfileIcon0549.png|Tiger Stance ProfileIcon0550.png|Bear Stance ProfileIcon0551.png|Turtle Stance ProfileIcon0552.png|Phoenix Stance |-|2012= ; Pulsefire Ezreal ProfileIcon0502.png|Pulsefire Legends of the Field 2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0665 Hat Trick.png|Hat Trick Pentakill 2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0666 Pentakill.png| Mecha 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1132 00 Reactivated.png|Reactivated ProfileIcon1133 Superior Prototype.png|Superior Prototype ProfileIcon1134 Mecha Zero.png|Mecha Zero ProfileIcon1135 Prototype 00.png|Prototype 00 |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0682 Mecha.png|Mecha Arcade 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1295 Arcade Corki.png|Arcade Corki ProfileIcon1296 Arcade Ahri.png|Arcade Ahri ProfileIcon1297 Arcade Ezreal.png|Arcade Ezreal ProfileIcon1298 Power Up.png|Power Up |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0907 Poro Love.png|Poro Love ProfileIcon0908 Final Boss.png|Final Boss |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0687 Arcade Baron.png|Arcade Baron Battlecast 2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0741 Battlecast.png|Battlecast ProfileIcon0742 Glorious Evolution.png| The Blood Moon 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1588 Blood Moon Jhin.png|Blood Moon Jhin ProfileIcon1589 Blood Moon Diana.png|Blood Moon Diana ProfileIcon1590 Blood Moon Twisted Fate.png|Blood Moon Twisted Fate ProfileIcon1591 Blood Moon Talon.png|Blood Moon Talon ProfileIcon1592 Blood Moon Rising.png|Blood Moon Rising |-|2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1107 Blood Moon Kennen.png|Blood Moon Kennen ProfileIcon1108 Blood Moon Yasuo.png|Blood Moon Yasuo ProfileIcon1109 Blood Seal.png|Blood Seal |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0750 Blood Moon.png|Blood Moon Omega Squad 2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0787 Omega Squad Teemo.png|Omega Squad Teemo Pool Party 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon2072 Crabby Crab.png|Crabby Crab ProfileIcon2073 Come at me Crab.png|Come at me Crab ProfileIcon2074 Cool Crab.png|Cool Crab ProfileIcon2075 Lifesaver.png|Lifesaver ProfileIcon2076 Rubber Ducky.png|Rubber Ducky ProfileIcon2077 Shock and Shower.png|Shock and Shower |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0870 Pool Party Zac.png| PROJECT 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1225 Recon PROJECT Ashe.png|Recon PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1226 EM Caster.png| ProfileIcon1227 PROJECT Ashe.png|PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1228 PROJECT Ekko.png|PROJECT: Ekko ProfileIcon1229 Decrypter.png| ProfileIcon1230 Hyper Edge.png| ProfileIcon1231 PROJECT Katarina.png|PROJECT: Katarina ProfileIcon1232 DISRUPTION.png| ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.png| ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.png| ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0909 PROJECT.png|PROJECT ProfileIcon0910 PROJECT Yi.png|PROJECT: Yi ProfileIcon0911 PROJECT Zed.png|PROJECT: Zed ProfileIcon0912 PROJECT Leona.png|PROJECT: Leona ProfileIcon0913 PROJECT Fiora.png|PROJECT: Fiora ProfileIcon0914 PROJECT Lucian.png|PROJECT: Lucian Omens 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1149 Omen of the Damned.png|Omen of the Damned ProfileIcon1150 Omen of the Iron Inquisitor.png|Omen of the Iron Inquisitor ProfileIcon1151 Omen of the Cursed Revenant.png|Omen of the Cursed Revenant ProfileIcon1152 Omen of the Black Scourge.png|Omen of the Black Scourge Super Galaxy 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1153 Super Galaxy Fizz.png|Super Galaxy Fizz ProfileIcon1154 Mega Shark.png|Mega Shark ProfileIcon1155 Super Galaxy Lamb.png|Super Galaxy Lamb ProfileIcon1156 Super Galaxy Wolf.png|Super Galaxy Wolf ProfileIcon1157 Super Galaxy Shyvana.png|Super Galaxy Shyvana ProfileIcon1158 Mega Dragon.png|Mega Dragon 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1159 El Tigre.png|El Tigre ProfileIcon1160 El León.png|El León ProfileIcon1161 El Macho.png|El Macho ProfileIcon1162 El Rayo.png|El Rayo Dark Star 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1639.png|Dark Star ProfileIcon1640 Dark Star Orianna.png|Dark Star Orianna ProfileIcon1641 Dark Star Kha'Zix.png|Dark Star Kha'Zix ProfileIcon1642.png|Cosmic Ruins |-|2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1211 Oblivion.png|Oblivion ProfileIcon1212 Dark Star Varus.png|Dark Star Varus ProfileIcon1213 Dark Star Thresh.png|Dark Star Thresh Dragonslayer 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1595 Dragonslayer Xin Zhao.png|Dragonslayer Xin Zhao ProfileIcon1596 Dragon Sorceress.png|Dragon Sorceress ProfileIcon1597 Flame Dragon.png|Flame Dragon Cosmic 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1635 Cosmic Blade.png|Cosmic Blade ProfileIcon1636 Cosmic Reaver.png|Cosmic Reaver ProfileIcon1637 Cosmic Genesis.png|Cosmic Genesis ProfileIcon1638 Dusk and Dawn.png| Lunar Revel 2017= ; ProfileIcon1450 Year of the Rooster.png| ProfileIcon1451 Jade Warrior.png| ProfileIcon1452 Jade Emperor.png| ProfileIcon1453 Jade Demon.png| ProfileIcon1454 Mark of Fortune.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon0986 Shadow Wolf.png| ProfileIcon0987 Nightshade Serpent.png| ProfileIcon0988 Monkey King.png| ProfileIcon0989 Lunar Guardian.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0770 Firecracker.png| ProfileIcon0771 Year of the Goat.png| |-|2014= ; ProfileIcon0603 Year of the Horse.png| ProfileIcon0604 Icon of the Lunar Goddess.png| ProfileIcon0605 Icon of the Warring Kingdoms.png| ProfileIcon0606 Icon of the Dragonblade.png| ProfileIcon0607 Chosen Path Truth.png| ProfileIcon0608 Chosen Path Power.png| ProfileIcon0609 Chosen Path Freedom.png| ProfileIcon0610 Path of Truth.png| ProfileIcon0611 Path of Power.png| ProfileIcon0612 Path of Freedom.png| |-|2013= ; ProfileIcon0541.png| ProfileIcon0542.png| ProfileIcon0543.png| ProfileIcon0544.png| ProfileIcon0545.png| 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1587 Koi Nami.png| |-|2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1103 Nautilus.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0773 Fizz.png| Valentine's Day 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1455 Heartseeker Quinn.png| ProfileIcon1456 Heartseeker Lucian.png| ProfileIcon1457 Heartseeker.png| ProfileIcon1458 Love Dove.png| |-|2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1104 Heart Key.png| ProfileIcon1105 Lovely.png| ProfileIcon1106 Love Song.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0775 Sweetheart Tibbers.png|Sweetheart |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0685 Debonair.png|Debonair Masquerade 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1593 Festival Queen.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0776 Party Teemo.png| ProfileIcon0777 Masked Teemo.png| |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0641 Carnival Mask.png| ProfileIcon0642 Carnival Teemo.png| April Fools' Day 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1627.png| |-|2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1111 Draaaaven.png| ProfileIcon1112 Draven Winion.png| ProfileIcon1113 Draven Draven Icon Icon.png| ProfileIcon1114 Meowcon.png| ProfileIcon1115 Definitely Not a Vel'Koz Icon.png| ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0782 Heartsplosion.png| ProfileIcon0783 Orbital Laser.png| ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png| ProfileIcon0785 The Thinking Manatee.png| ProfileIcon0786 The 99,999 RP.png| |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0654.png| Harrowing 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1389 Doomed Minion.png| ProfileIcon1390 Evil Pumpkin.png| ProfileIcon1391 Little Devil Teemo.png| ProfileIcon1392 Summoning Cauldron.png| ProfileIcon1393 Seeing Hat.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0948 Burning Hunger.png|Burning Hunger ProfileIcon0949 Drop Dead.png|Drop Dead |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0709.png|Shadow Isles Crest ProfileIcon0710.png| ProfileIcon0711.png| |-|2013= ;Season 3 ProfileIcon0575 Iceborn Keeper.png| ProfileIcon0576 Spirit of the Altar.png| ProfileIcon0577 Tomb Angel.png| ProfileIcon0578 Vilemaw.png| ProfileIcon0579 Morellonomicon.png| |-|2012= ;Season 2 ProfileIcon0503 Spiteful Specter.png| ProfileIcon0504 Death Mask.png| ProfileIcon0505 Vengeful Wraith.png| ProfileIcon0506 Deadfall Treant.png| ProfileIcon0507 Baleful Grasp.png| Snowdown Showdown 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1436 Snowblower.png| ProfileIcon1437 Red-Nosed Poro.png| ProfileIcon1438 Snowflake.png| ProfileIcon1439 Jolly Penguin.png| ProfileIcon1440 Snow Day Scuttler.png| ProfileIcon1441 Poro King.png| ProfileIcon1442 Gingerbread Man.png| ProfileIcon1443 Re-Gifted Amumu.png| ProfileIcon1444 Snowbells.png| ProfileIcon1445 Poro Snax Lover.png| ProfileIcon1446 Star Guardian Poro.png| ProfileIcon1447 Dark Star Poro.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0979 Icy Minion.png| ProfileIcon0980 Bundled Minion.png| ProfileIcon0981.png| ProfileIcon0982.png| ProfileIcon0983.png| ProfileIcon0984.png| ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png| |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0743 Battlecast Poro.png| ProfileIcon0744 Gentleman Poro.png| ProfileIcon0745 Shadow Isles Poro.png| ProfileIcon0746 Astronaut Poro.png| ProfileIcon0747 Dragonslayer Poro.png| ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png| ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png| |-|2012= ;Season 3 ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png| ProfileIcon0589 Bad Gingerbread Veigar.png| ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png| ProfileIcon0591 Snow Teemo.png| ProfileIcon0592 Santa Gragas Cookie.png| |-|2012= ;Season 2 ProfileIcon0535.png| ProfileIcon0536.png| ProfileIcon0537.png| ProfileIcon0538.png| ProfileIcon0539.png| ProfileIcon0540.png| Freljord ;2013 ProfileIcon0546 Avarosan.png| ProfileIcon0547 Winter's Claw.png| ProfileIcon0548 Frostguard.png| Shurima ;2014 ProfileIcon0688.png| ProfileIcon0689.png| ProfileIcon0690.png| ProfileIcon0691.png| ProfileIcon0692.png|Shurima Crest Bilgewater ;2015 ProfileIcon0897 Act 1 Reunion.png| ProfileIcon0898 Act 1 The Job.png| ProfileIcon0899 Act 2 Taking a Dive.png| ProfileIcon0900 Act 2 Above the Abyss.png| ProfileIcon0901 Act 3 Setting Things Right.png| ProfileIcon0902 Act 3 Lessons in Power.png| ProfileIcon0903 Bilgewater Crest.png|Bilgewater Crest Piltover ;2016 ProfileIcon1448 Piltover.png| Zaun ;2017 ProfileIcon1449 Zaun.png| Demacia ;2017 ProfileIcon1594 Demacia.png|Demacia 2016= ;Season 6 ;Bronze ProfileIcon1395.png|Solo ProfileIcon1396.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1397.png|5v5 ;Silver ProfileIcon1398.png|Solo ProfileIcon1399.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1400.png|5v5 ;Gold ProfileIcon1401.png|Solo ProfileIcon1402.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1403.png|5v5 ;Platinum ProfileIcon1404.png|Solo ProfileIcon1405.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1406.png|5v5 ;Diamond ProfileIcon1407.png|Solo ProfileIcon1408.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1409.png|5v5 ;Master ProfileIcon1410.png|Solo ProfileIcon1411.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1412.png|5v5 ;Challenger 1 ProfileIcon1413.png|Solo ProfileIcon1414.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1415.png|5v5 ;Challenger 2 ProfileIcon1416.png|Solo ProfileIcon1417.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1418.png|5v5 ;Challenger 3 ProfileIcon1419.png|Solo ProfileIcon1420.png|3v3 ProfileIcon1421.png|5v5 |-|2015= ;Season 5 ;Bronze ProfileIcon0950.png|Solo ProfileIcon0951.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0952.png|5v5 ;Silver ProfileIcon0953.png|Solo ProfileIcon0954.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0955.png|5v5 ;Gold ProfileIcon0956.png|Solo ProfileIcon0957.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0958.png|5v5 ;Platinum ProfileIcon0959.png|Solo ProfileIcon0960.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0961.png|5v5 ;Diamond ProfileIcon0962.png|Solo ProfileIcon0963.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0964.png|5v5 ;Master ProfileIcon0965.png|Solo ProfileIcon0966.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0967.png|5v5 ;Challenger 1 ProfileIcon0968.png|Solo ProfileIcon0969.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0970.png|5v5 ;Challenger 2 ProfileIcon0971.png|Solo ProfileIcon0972.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0973.png|5v5 ;Challenger 3 ProfileIcon0974.png|Solo ProfileIcon0975.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0976.png|5v5 |-|2014= ;Season 4 ;Bronze ProfileIcon0714.png|Solo ProfileIcon0723.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0732.png|5v5 ;Silver ProfileIcon0715.png|Solo ProfileIcon0724.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0733.png|5v5 ;Gold ProfileIcon0716.png|Solo ProfileIcon0725.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0734.png|5v5 ;Platinum ProfileIcon0717.png|Solo ProfileIcon0726.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0735.png|5v5 ;Diamond ProfileIcon0718.png|Solo ProfileIcon0727.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0736.png|5v5 ;Master ProfileIcon0719.png|Solo ProfileIcon0728.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0737.png|5v5 ;Challenger 1 ProfileIcon0720.png|Solo ProfileIcon0729.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0738.png|5v5 ;Challenger 2 ProfileIcon0721.png|Solo ProfileIcon0730.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0739.png|5v5 ;Challenger 3 ProfileIcon0722.png|Solo ProfileIcon0731.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0740.png|5v5 |-|2013= ;Season 3 ProfileIcon0581.png|Bronze ProfileIcon0582.png|Silver ProfileIcon0583.png|Gold ProfileIcon0584.png|Platinum ProfileIcon0585.png|Diamond ProfileIcon0586.png|Challenger |-|2012= ;Season 2 ;Bronze ProfileIcon0513.png|Solo ProfileIcon0509.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0510.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0511.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0518.png|Solo ProfileIcon0514.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0515.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0516.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0523.png|Solo ProfileIcon0519.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0520.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0521.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0528.png|Solo ProfileIcon0524.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0525.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0526.png|All queues ; ProfileIcon0532.png|Solo ProfileIcon0529.png|3v3 ProfileIcon0530.png|5v5 ProfileIcon0531.png|All queues |-|2011= ;Season 1 ProfileIcon0512.png| ProfileIcon0517.png| ProfileIcon0522.png| ProfileIcon0527.png| 2017= ; ProfileIcon1459.png| ProfileIcon1460.png| ProfileIcon1461.png| ProfileIcon1462.png| ProfileIcon1463.png| ProfileIcon1464.png| ProfileIcon1465.png| ProfileIcon1466.png| ProfileIcon1467.png| ProfileIcon1468.png| ; ProfileIcon1469.png| ProfileIcon1470.png| ProfileIcon1471.png| ProfileIcon1472.png| ProfileIcon1473.png| ProfileIcon1474.png| ProfileIcon1475.png| ProfileIcon1476.png| ProfileIcon1477.png| ProfileIcon1478.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1012.png|Cloud9 ProfileIcon1013.png|Counter Logic Gaming ProfileIcon1014.png|Team Dignitas ProfileIcon1015.png|Echo Fox ProfileIcon1016.png|Immortals ProfileIcon1017.png|NRG eSports ProfileIcon1018.png|Renegades ProfileIcon1019.png|Team Impulse ProfileIcon1020.png|Team Liquid ProfileIcon1021.png|Team SoloMid ProfileIcon1163.png| ProfileIcon1214.png| ProfileIcon1215.png| ; ProfileIcon1022.png|Elements ProfileIcon1023.png|Fnatic ProfileIcon1024.png|Giants Gaming ProfileIcon1025.png|G2 Esports ProfileIcon1026.png|H2k-Gaming ProfileIcon1027.png|Origen ProfileIcon1028.png|ROCCAT ProfileIcon1029.png|Splyce ProfileIcon1030.png|Unicorns of Love ProfileIcon1031.png|Team Vitality ProfileIcon1164.png| |-|2015= ; http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/kick-2015-season-lcs-team-icons http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-summer-split-lcs-team-icons ProfileIcon0751 Winterfox.png|Winterfox ProfileIcon0752 Team SoloMid.png|Team SoloMid ProfileIcon0753 Team Liquid.png|Team Liquid ProfileIcon0754 Team Impulse.png|Team Impulse ProfileIcon0755 Team Dignitas.png|Team Dignitas ProfileIcon0756 Team Coast.png|Team Coast ProfileIcon0757 Team 8.png|Team 8 ProfileIcon0758 Counter Logic Gaming.png|Counter Logic Gaming ProfileIcon0759 Cloud9 HyperX.png|Cloud9 HyperX ProfileIcon0772 Team Gravity.png|Team Gravity ProfileIcon0867.png|Team Dragon Knights ProfileIcon0868.png|Enemy eSports ; http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/kick-2015-season-lcs-team-icons http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-summer-split-lcs-team-icons ProfileIcon0760 SK Gaming.png|SK Gaming ProfileIcon0761 Unicorns of Love.png|Unicorns of Love ProfileIcon0762 ROCCAT.png|ROCCAT ProfileIcon0763 MeetYourMakers.png|MeetYourMakers ProfileIcon0764 H2k-Gaming.png|H2k-Gaming ProfileIcon0765 Giants! Gaming.png|Giants! Gaming ProfileIcon0766 Gambit Gaming.png|Gambit Gaming ProfileIcon0767 Fnatic.png|Fnatic ProfileIcon0768 Elements.png|Elements ProfileIcon0769 Copenhagen Wolves.png|Copenhagen Wolves ProfileIcon0869.png|Origen |-|2014= ; http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-2014-season-lcs-summoner-icons http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/lcs-summer-split-icons-hit-store ProfileIcon0621.png|Counter Logic Gaming ProfileIcon0622.png|Cloud9 HyperX ProfileIcon0623.png|Team Coast ProfileIcon0624.png|Curse ProfileIcon0625.png|Team Dignitas ProfileIcon0626.png|Evil Genuises ProfileIcon0627.png|Team SoloMid ProfileIcon0628.png|XDG ProfileIcon0668.png|compLexity ; http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-2014-season-lcs-summoner-icons http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/lcs-summer-split-icons-hit-store ProfileIcon0613.png|Alliance ProfileIcon0614.png|Copenhagen Wolves ProfileIcon0615.png|Fnatic ProfileIcon0616.png|Gambit Gaming ProfileIcon0617.png|Millenium ProfileIcon0618.png|ROCCAT ProfileIcon0619.png|SK Gaming ProfileIcon0620.png|Supa Hot Crew ProfileIcon0667.png|LMQ |-|2013= ; ProfileIcon0554.png|Cloud9 ProfileIcon0555.png|Curse ProfileIcon0556.png|Team Dignitas ProfileIcon0557.png|Team Coast ProfileIcon0558.png|TSM ProfileIcon0559.png|Velocity ProfileIcon0560.png|Vulcun ProfileIcon0561.png|CLG ; ProfileIcon0562.png|EG ProfileIcon0563.png|Fnatic ProfileIcon0564.png|Gambit ProfileIcon0565.png|Lemondogs ProfileIcon0566.png|MYM ProfileIcon0567.png|NIP ProfileIcon0568.png|SK Gaming ProfileIcon0569.png|Alternate 2017= ; ProfileIcon1479.png| ProfileIcon1480.png| ProfileIcon1481.png| ProfileIcon1482.png| ProfileIcon1483.png| ProfileIcon1484.png| ProfileIcon1485.png| ProfileIcon1486.png| ProfileIcon1487.png| ProfileIcon1488.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1044.png|CJ Entus ProfileIcon1045.png|Jin Air Green Wings ProfileIcon1046.png|Incredible Miracle ProfileIcon1047.png|KOO Tigers ProfileIcon1048.png|KT Rolster ProfileIcon1049.png| ProfileIcon1050.png|NaJin e-mFire ProfileIcon1051.png|Samsung Galaxy ProfileIcon1052.png|SBENU Sonicboom ProfileIcon1053.png|SK Telecom T1 ProfileIcon1099.png|ROX Tigers ProfileIcon1100.png|e-mFire ProfileIcon1101.png|Afreeca Freecs ProfileIcon1102.png|Longzhu Gaming ProfileIcon1167.png| ProfileIcon1168.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0872.png| ProfileIcon0873.png| ProfileIcon0874.png| ProfileIcon0875.png| ProfileIcon0876.png| ProfileIcon0877.png| ProfileIcon0878.png| ProfileIcon0879.png| ProfileIcon0880.png| ProfileIcon0881.png| |-|2014= ; http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-ogn-and-esports-summoner-icons http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-2014-season-korean-pro-icons http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/store/sales/celebrate-2014-season-korean-pro-icons ProfileIcon0593.png|SK Telecom T1 ProfileIcon0594.png|Team NB ProfileIcon0595.png|CJ Entus ProfileIcon0596.png|NaJin e-mFire ProfileIcon0597.png|Samsung Galaxy Ozone ProfileIcon0598.png|Jin Air Greenwings ProfileIcon0599.png|KT Rolster ProfileIcon0600.png|Incredible Miracle (IM) ProfileIcon0601.png|Alienware Arena ProfileIcon0602.png|Xenics Storm ProfileIcon0655.png|Prime Clan ProfileIcon0656.png|Midas Fio ProfileIcon0686.png|Bigfile Miracle 2017= ; ProfileIcon1489.png| ProfileIcon1490.png| ProfileIcon1492.png| ProfileIcon1493.png| ProfileIcon1494.png| ProfileIcon1495.png| ProfileIcon1497.png| ProfileIcon1498.png| ProfileIcon1500.png| ProfileIcon1575.png| ProfileIcon1576.png| ProfileIcon1577.png| ProfileIcon1578.png| ProfileIcon1579.png| ProfileIcon1580.png| ProfileIcon1581.png| ProfileIcon1582.png| ProfileIcon1583.png| ProfileIcon1584.png| ; ProfileIcon1561.png| ProfileIcon1562.png| ProfileIcon1563.png| ProfileIcon1564.png| ProfileIcon1565.png| ProfileIcon1566.png| ProfileIcon1567.png| ProfileIcon1568.png| ; ProfileIcon1569.png| ProfileIcon1570.png| ProfileIcon1571.png| ProfileIcon1572.png| ProfileIcon1573.png| ProfileIcon1574.png| ProfileIcon1586.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1054.png|EDward Gaming ProfileIcon1055.png|Energy Pacemaker ProfileIcon1056.png|Hiper Youth Gaming ProfileIcon1057.png|Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon1058.png|LGD Gaming ProfileIcon1059.png|Master 3 ProfileIcon1060.png|Oh My God ProfileIcon1061.png|Qiao Gu Reapers ProfileIcon1062.png|Royal Never Give Up ProfileIcon1063.png|Team WE ProfileIcon1064.png|Vici Gaming ProfileIcon1081.png|Snake Esports ProfileIcon1082.png|EDward Gaming ProfileIcon1083.png|Energy Pacemaker ProfileIcon1084.png|Hiper Youth Gaming ProfileIcon1085.png|Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon1086.png|LGD Gaming ProfileIcon1087.png|Master 3 ProfileIcon1088.png|Royal Never Give Up ProfileIcon1089.png|Snake Esports ProfileIcon1090.png|Vici Gaming ProfileIcon1091.png|Oh My God ProfileIcon1092.png|Qiao Gu Reapers ProfileIcon1093.png|Team WE ProfileIcon1199.png| ProfileIcon1200.png| ProfileIcon1201.png| ProfileIcon1202.png| ProfileIcon1203.png| ProfileIcon1204.png| ProfileIcon1205.png| ProfileIcon1206.png| ProfileIcon1207.png| ProfileIcon1208.png| ProfileIcon1209.png| ProfileIcon1210.png| ; ProfileIcon1006.png|ahq e-Sports Club ProfileIcon1007.png|Flash Wolves ProfileIcon1008.png| ProfileIcon1009.png|Machi E-Sports ProfileIcon1010.png|Midnight Sun ProfileIcon1011.png|Taipei Assassins ProfileIcon1096.png|Cougar eSports ProfileIcon1097.png|Hong Kong Esports ProfileIcon1098.png|eXtreme Gamers ProfileIcon1169.png| ProfileIcon1216.png| ProfileIcon1170.png| ProfileIcon1171.png| ProfileIcon1172.png| ProfileIcon1173.png| ProfileIcon1174.png| ProfileIcon1175.png| ProfileIcon1176.png| ProfileIcon1177.png| ProfileIcon1178.png| ProfileIcon1179.png| ProfileIcon1193.png| ProfileIcon1194.png| ProfileIcon1195.png| ProfileIcon1196.png| ProfileIcon1197.png| ProfileIcon1198.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0808 Saigon Fantastic Five.png|Saigon Fantastic Five ProfileIcon0809 Saigon Jokers.png|Saigon Jokers ProfileIcon0810 Mineski.png|Mineski ProfileIcon0811 Team Kthxbai.png|Team Kthxbai ProfileIcon0812 Kuala Lumpur Hunters.png|Kuala Lumpur Hunters ProfileIcon0813 Jakarta Juggernauts.png|Jakarta Juggernauts ProfileIcon0814 Insidious Gaming Legends.png|Insidious Gaming Legends ProfileIcon0815 Team Infinite.png|Team Infinite ProfileIcon0816 Full Louis.png|Full Louis ProfileIcon0817 Team Fat Rabbit.png|Team Fat Rabbit ProfileIcon0818 Diamond Team.png|Diamond Team ProfileIcon0819 Bangkok Titans.png|Bangkok Titans ProfileIcon0820 Asus Fate.png|Asus Fate ProfileIcon0821 Ultimate.png|Ultimate ProfileIcon0822 269 Gaming.png|269 Gaming ProfileIcon0823 Wargods.png|Wargods ProfileIcon0882.png| ProfileIcon0883.png| ProfileIcon0884.png| ProfileIcon0885.png| ProfileIcon0886.png| ProfileIcon0887.png| ProfileIcon0888.png| ProfileIcon0889.png| ProfileIcon0890.png| ProfileIcon0891.png| ProfileIcon0892.png| ProfileIcon0893.png| ProfileIcon0894.png| ProfileIcon0895.png| ProfileIcon0896.png| |-|2014= ; ProfileIcon0629.png|Saigon Jokers ProfileIcon0630.png|Insidious Gaming ProfileIcon0631.png|Imperium Pro Team ProfileIcon0632.png|Neolution Esports Full Louis ProfileIcon0633.png| ProfileIcon0634.png|Saigon Fantastic Five ProfileIcon0635.png| ProfileIcon0636.png|Azubu Taipei Assassins ProfileIcon0637.png|ahq E-sports Club ProfileIcon0638.png|Bangkok Titans ProfileIcon0639.png| ProfileIcon0640.png| ProfileIcon0669.png|ahq Fighter ProfileIcon0670.png|Machi e-Sports ProfileIcon0671.png|Wargods ProfileIcon0672.png|Insidious Gaming Rebirth 2017= ; ProfileIcon1507.png| ProfileIcon1508.png| ProfileIcon1509.png| ProfileIcon1510.png| ProfileIcon1511.png| ProfileIcon1512.png| ProfileIcon1513.png| ProfileIcon1514.png| ProfileIcon1585.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1065.png| ProfileIcon1066.png| ProfileIcon1067.png| ProfileIcon1068.png| ProfileIcon1069.png| ProfileIcon1070.png| ProfileIcon1071.png| ProfileIcon1072.png| ProfileIcon1184.png| ProfileIcon1185.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0848.png|CNB e-Sports Club ProfileIcon0849.png|G3nerationX ProfileIcon0850.png|INTZ e-Sports ProfileIcon0851.png|INTZ Red ProfileIcon0852.png|Kabum Orange ProfileIcon0853.png|Kabum Black ProfileIcon0854.png|Keyd Stars ProfileIcon0855.png|Pain Gaming |-|2014= ; ProfileIcon0674.png|Keyd Stars ProfileIcon0675.png|paiN Gaming ProfileIcon0676.png|LegendsBR ProfileIcon0677.png|Kabum! ProfileIcon0678.png|INTZ ProfileIcon0679.png|CNB ProfileIcon0680.png|Ban Karma ProfileIcon0681.png|AWP 2017= ; ProfileIcon1523.png| ProfileIcon1524.png| ProfileIcon1525.png| ProfileIcon1526.png| ProfileIcon1527.png| ProfileIcon1528.png| ; ProfileIcon1515.png| ProfileIcon1516.png| ProfileIcon1517.png| ProfileIcon1518.png| ProfileIcon1519.png| ProfileIcon1520.png| ProfileIcon1521.png| ProfileIcon1522.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1038.png|Furious Gaming ProfileIcon1039.png|Hafnet eSports ProfileIcon1040.png|Isurus Gaming ProfileIcon1041.png|Kaos Latin Gaming ProfileIcon1042.png|Last Kings ProfileIcon1043.png|Rebirth eSports ProfileIcon1183.png| ; ProfileIcon1032.png|Tesla E-Sports ProfileIcon1033.png|Lyon Gaming ProfileIcon1034.png|Revenge eSports ProfileIcon1035.png|Havoks Gaming ProfileIcon1036.png|Galactic Gaming ProfileIcon1037.png|Dash9 Gaming ProfileIcon1180.png| ProfileIcon1181.png| ProfileIcon1182.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0796.png|Rebirth eSports ProfileIcon0797.png|Last Kings ProfileIcon0798.png|Kaos Latin Gamers ProfileIcon0799.png|Furious Gaming ProfileIcon0801.png|Bencheados ProfileIcon0864.png|Isurus Gaming ; ProfileIcon0803.png|Revenge eSports ProfileIcon0804.png|Lyon Gaming ProfileIcon0805.png|Gaming Gaming ProfileIcon0806.png|Dash9 Gaming ProfileIcon0865.png|Havoks Gaming ProfileIcon0866.png|Meet Your Makers 2017= ; ProfileIcon1501.png| ProfileIcon1502.png| ProfileIcon1503.png| ProfileIcon1504.png| ProfileIcon1505.png| ProfileIcon1506.png| 2017= ; ProfileIcon1529.png| ProfileIcon1530.png| ProfileIcon1531.png| ProfileIcon1532.png| ProfileIcon1533.png| ProfileIcon1534.png| ProfileIcon1535.png| ProfileIcon1536.png| ProfileIcon1537.png| ProfileIcon1538.png| ProfileIcon1539.png| ProfileIcon1540.png| ProfileIcon1541.png| ProfileIcon1542.png| ProfileIcon1543.png| ProfileIcon1544.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1073.png|Cilekler ProfileIcon1074.png|Dark Passage ProfileIcon1075.png|HWA Gaming ProfileIcon1076.png|NumberOne ProfileIcon1077.png| ProfileIcon1078.png|SuperMassive ProfileIcon1079.png|Team Aurora ProfileIcon1080.png|Team Turquality ProfileIcon1094.png|BJK ProfileIcon1095.png| ProfileIcon1186.png| ProfileIcon1217.png| ProfileIcon1218.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0788.png|Zone eSports ProfileIcon0789.png|Team Turquality ProfileIcon0790.png|NumberOne Esports ProfileIcon0791.png|HWA Gaming ProfileIcon0792.png|Dark Passage ProfileIcon0793.png|Big Plays Incorporated ProfileIcon0794.png|Beşiktaş e-Sports Club ProfileIcon0795.png|ATLAS eSports Team ProfileIcon0860.png|Crew e-Sports Club ProfileIcon0861.png|Oyun Hizmetleri 2017= ; ProfileIcon1553.png| ProfileIcon1554.png| ProfileIcon1555.png| ProfileIcon1556.png| ProfileIcon1557.png| ProfileIcon1558.png| ProfileIcon1559.png| ProfileIcon1560.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon0998.png|Team Differential ProfileIcon0999.png|Team Empire ProfileIcon1000.png|Hard Random ProfileIcon1001.png|Team Just ProfileIcon1002.png|Natus Vincere ProfileIcon1003.png|RoX ProfileIcon1004.png|Vega Squadron ProfileIcon1005.png|Vaevictis eSports ProfileIcon1187.png| ProfileIcon1188.png| ProfileIcon1189.png| ProfileIcon1190.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0824.png|Hard Random ProfileIcon0825.png|Team Just.MSI ProfileIcon0826.png|RoX.KIS ProfileIcon0827.png|Carpe Diem ProfileIcon0828.png|Internationally V ProfileIcon0829.png|Glacial Phoenix ProfileIcon0830.png|Moscow 5 ProfileIcon0831.png|Virtus.Pro ProfileIcon0856.png|Dolphins of Wall Street ProfileIcon0857.png|SolarWind ProfileIcon0858.png|Your Exit ProfileIcon0859.png|Team Dragon 2017= ; ProfileIcon1545.png| ProfileIcon1546.png| ProfileIcon1547.png| ProfileIcon1548.png| ProfileIcon1549.png| ProfileIcon1550.png| ProfileIcon1551.png| ProfileIcon1552.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon0990.png|Avant Garde ProfileIcon0991.png|The Chiefs eSports Club ProfileIcon0992.png|Dire Wolves ProfileIcon0993.png|Hellions e-Sports Club ProfileIcon0994.png|Infernum ProfileIcon0995.png|Legacy eSports ProfileIcon0996.png|Sin Gaming ProfileIcon0997.png|Trident Esports ProfileIcon1191.png| ProfileIcon1192.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0832.png|Avant Garde ProfileIcon0833.png|Legacy Esports ProfileIcon0834.png|Dire Wolves ProfileIcon0835.png|The Chiefs Esports Club ProfileIcon0836.png|4Not ProfileIcon0837.png|Sudden Fear ProfileIcon0838.png|Immunity ProfileIcon0862.png|Absolute ProfileIcon0863.png|Sin Gaming Worlds 2016= ;Worlds Pick'em ProfileIcon1376 Poro Wizard 3.png|Wizard Poro 3 ProfileIcon1377 Poro Wizard 4.png|Wizard Poro 4 ; ProfileIcon1302.png| ProfileIcon1306.png| ProfileIcon1310.png| ProfileIcon1312.png| ProfileIcon1314.png| ProfileIcon1318.png| ProfileIcon1324.png| ProfileIcon1326.png| ProfileIcon1330.png| ProfileIcon1336.png| ProfileIcon1338.png| ProfileIcon1340.png| ProfileIcon1348.png| ProfileIcon1350.png| ProfileIcon1354.png| ProfileIcon1366.png| ProfileIcon1374.png| ; ProfileIcon1303.png| ProfileIcon1307.png| ProfileIcon1311.png| ProfileIcon1313.png| ProfileIcon1315.png| ProfileIcon1319.png| ProfileIcon1325.png| ProfileIcon1327.png| ProfileIcon1331.png| ProfileIcon1337.png| ProfileIcon1339.png| ProfileIcon1341.png| ProfileIcon1349.png| ProfileIcon1351.png| ProfileIcon1355.png| ProfileIcon1367.png| ProfileIcon1375.png| ; ProfileIcon1236.png| ProfileIcon1239.png| ProfileIcon1241.png| ProfileIcon1242.png| ProfileIcon1243.png| ProfileIcon1245.png| ProfileIcon1248.png| ProfileIcon1249.png| ProfileIcon1251.png| ProfileIcon1258.png| ProfileIcon1259.png| ProfileIcon1260.png| ProfileIcon1265.png| ProfileIcon1270.png| ProfileIcon1271.png| ProfileIcon1287.png| ProfileIcon1237.png| ProfileIcon1238.png| ProfileIcon1240.png| ProfileIcon1244.png| ProfileIcon1246.png| ProfileIcon1247.png| ProfileIcon1250.png| ProfileIcon1252.png| ProfileIcon1253.png| ProfileIcon1261.png| ProfileIcon1262.png| ProfileIcon1264.png| ProfileIcon1269.png| ProfileIcon1272.png| ProfileIcon1278.png| ProfileIcon1281.png| ProfileIcon1286.png| ProfileIcon1288.png| ProfileIcon1291.png| ProfileIcon1292.png| ProfileIcon1294.png| ProfileIcon1300.png| |-|2015= ;Worlds Pick'em ProfileIcon0936 Poro Wizard 1.png|Wizard Poro 1 ProfileIcon0937 Poro Wizard 2.png|Wizard Poro 2 ; ProfileIcon0915 CLG.png|CLG ProfileIcon0916 TSM.png|TSM ProfileIcon0917 C9.png|C9 ProfileIcon0918 FNATIC.png|FNATIC ProfileIcon0919 H2K.png|H2K ProfileIcon0920 ORIGEN.png|ORIGEN ProfileIcon0921 LGD.png|LGD ProfileIcon0922 EDG.png|EDG ProfileIcon0923 Invictus Gaming.png|Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon0924 SKT.png|SKT T1 ProfileIcon0925 KOO.png|KOO ProfileIcon0926 KT Rolster.png|KT Rolster ProfileIcon0927 Flash Wolves.png|Flash Wolves ProfileIcon0928 ahq.png|ahq ProfileIcon0929 BKT.png|BKT ProfileIcon0930 Pain Gaming.png|Pain Gaming ProfileIcon0931 Worlds 2015.png| ; ProfileIcon0940.png|SKT T1 ProfileIcon0941.png|ORIGEN ProfileIcon0942.png|FNATIC ProfileIcon0943.png|KOO |-|2014= ; ProfileIcon0693.png| ProfileIcon0694.png|Dark Passage ProfileIcon0695.png|ahq E-sports Club ProfileIcon0696.png|Samsung Galaxy Blue ProfileIcon0697.png|Edward Gaming ProfileIcon0698.png|SK Gaming ProfileIcon0699.png|Star Horn ProfileIcon0700.png|Taipei Assassins ProfileIcon0701.png|Team SoloMid ProfileIcon0702.png|LMQ ProfileIcon0703.png|OMG ProfileIcon0704.png|Fnatic ProfileIcon0705.png|KaBuM! e-Sports ProfileIcon0706.png|NaJin White Shield ProfileIcon0707.png|Cloud9 ProfileIcon0708.png|Alliance |-|2013= ; Logo Samsung Galaxy.png|Samsung Galaxy Ozone Logo Vulcun.png|Vulcun TechBargains Logo Gama Bears.png|Gama Bears Logo Fnatic.png|Fnatic Logo Lemondogs.png|Lemondogs Logo Mineski.png|Team Mineski Logo Gambit.png|Gambit BenQ Logo GamingGear.eu.png|GamingGear.eu Logo SK Telecom T1.png|SK Telecom T1 Logo Royal Club.png|Royal Club Logo Oh My God.png|Oh My God Logo NaJin Black Sword.png|NaJin Black Sword Logo Team SoloMid.png|TSM Snapdragon Logo Cloud9.png|Cloud9 HyperX |-|2012= ;Championship Riven ProfileIcon0508.png| ; Logo Team SoloMid.png|Team SoloMid Logo Team Dignitas.png|Team Dignitas Logo SK Gaming.png|SK Gaming Logo Taipei Assassins.png|Taipei Assassins Logo World Elite.png|Team World Elite Logo Invictus Gaming.png|Invictus Gaming Logo Counter Logic Gaming NA.png|Counter Logic Gaming NA Logo Counter Logic Gaming EU.png|Counter Logic Gaming EU Logo Moscow Five.png|Moscow Five Logo Azubu Frost.png|Azubu Frost Logo NaJin Sword.png|NaJin Sword Logo Saigon Jokers.png|Saigon Jokers All-Star 2016= ;Season 6 ProfileIcon1423.png| ProfileIcon1424.png| ProfileIcon1422.png| |-|2015= ;Season 5 ProfileIcon0944 All-Star Fire.png| ProfileIcon0945 All-Star Ice.png| ProfileIcon0946 2015 All-Star.png| |-|2014= ;Season 4 ProfileIcon0663.png| |-| 2017= ;Season 7 ProfileIcon1632 Conqueror Karma.png| |-|2016= ; ProfileIcon1117.png| ProfileIcon1118.png| ProfileIcon1119.png| ProfileIcon1120.png| ProfileIcon1121.png| ProfileIcon1122.png| ProfileIcon1123.png| ProfileIcon1124.png| ProfileIcon1125.png| ProfileIcon1126.png| ProfileIcon1127.png| ProfileIcon1128.png| ProfileIcon1129.png| ProfileIcon1130.png| ProfileIcon1136.png| ProfileIcon1139.png| ProfileIcon1140.png| ProfileIcon1142.png| ProfileIcon1145.png| ProfileIcon1148.png| |-|2015= ; ProfileIcon0840 IWCI.png|International Wildcard Invitational ProfileIcon0841 SBENU.png|SBENU Champions Spring ProfileIcon0842 LMS.png|LoL Master Series Spring ProfileIcon0843 TPL.png|Tencent LoL Pro League ProfileIcon0844 MSI.png| ProfileIcon0845 NA LCS.png|NA LoL Championship Series ProfileIcon0846 EU LCS.png|EU LoL Championship Series 2013= ; ProfileIcon0570.png|GamingGear.eu ProfileIcon0571.png|paiN Gaming ProfileIcon0572.png|Lyon Gaming ProfileIcon0573.png|Team Immunity ProfileIcon0574.png|Dark Passage Beta Test ProfileIcon0533.png| ProfileIcon0534.png| ProfileIcon0553.png| Vintage ProfileIcon0580.png| Team Builder ProfileIcon0657 Assassin.png| ProfileIcon0658 Fighter.png| ProfileIcon0659 Mage.png| ProfileIcon0660 Marksman.png| ProfileIcon0661 Support.png| ProfileIcon0662 Tank.png| Featured game modes ProfileIcon0664 Mirror Mode.png| ProfileIcon0673 Doom.png| ProfileIcon0781 Nemesis Draft.png| Sugar Rush ProfileIcon0683 Candy-coated Cupcake.png|Candy-coated Cupcake ProfileIcon0684 Hextech Hard Candy.png| Summoner's Rift Visual Update ProfileIcon0712.png| ProfileIcon0713.png| ProfileIcon0839 Baron Nashor.png|Baron Nashor ProfileIcon0847 Gromp.png|Gromp ProfileIcon0906 Dragon.png|Dragon ProfileIcon0932 Scuttle Krab.png|Rift Scuttler ProfileIcon0933 Greater Murk Wolf.png|Greater Murk Wolf ProfileIcon0934 Crimson Raptor.png|Crimson Raptor ProfileIcon0935 Ancient Krug.png|Ancient Krug ProfileIcon0977 Frog.png| ProfileIcon0978 Duck.png|Duck Positive Play ProfileIcon0774.png| Poro Masters ProfileIcon0871 Poro Artist.png| ProfileIcon0904 Poro Webtoon.png| ProfileIcon0905 Poro Cosplayer.png| Dominion Retirement ProfileIcon1110 Dominion.png| Riot Games Inc. 10th Anniversary ProfileIcon1301 10 Year Anniversary Poro.png| 2017 ProfileIcon1625.png| ProfileIcon1626.png| 2017 ProfileIcon1630 Astronaut Teemo.png|Astronaut Teemo|Limited time reward (RU only)}} ProfileIcon1631 Bardnik.png|Bardnik|Limited time reward (RU only)}} Unused ProfileIcon0587.png| ProfileIcon0643.png| ProfileIcon0644.png| ProfileIcon0645.png| ProfileIcon0646.png| ProfileIcon0647.png| ProfileIcon0648.png| ProfileIcon0649.png| SummonerIcon Mentor unused.png|Great Mentor SummonerIcon Leader unused.png|Great Leader SummonerIcon Cooperative unused.png|Great Teammate SummonerIcon Honorable unused.png|Honorable Opponent SummonerIcon Justice unused.png|Master of the Tribunal Summoner icons on the forums! By Krylhos Summoner icons on the forums! Greetings summoners, As you've likely noticed, summoner icons have arrived on the forums! Begone question marks! As you may know, at Riot we participate in a periodic hackathon known as Thunderdome. During the latest Thunderdome, a couple of us did some tinkering to make your in-client summoner icon accessible on the web. This service opened up the possibility of displaying your summoner icons within the forums. But wait, there's more! This service also provides you with a URL you can use to load your summoner icon on external avatar services. Here's how it works: Use your region and summoner name as a part of the following link. http://avatar.leagueoflegends.com/{region}/{summoner_name}.png Here's an example: http://avatar.leagueoflegends.com/na/Krylhos.png Alternatively, simply right click your summoner icon on one of your posts and select 'Copy image url'. A couple notes: * This service will automatically update as you change your icon in-client. * Allow up to an hour for changes to show up on the web. * This service will not affect any pre-existing avatars (i.e. Rioters / Wrenchmen) ;Why didn't something like this come out sooner? We didn't want to sacrifice the already-shaky stability of vBulletin. As our tech continued to evolve though, new services became available that allowed this specific feature to be developed without putting the forums at risk. Let us know if you have any issues or questions. Thanks! References de:Beschwörersymbole es:Ícono de invocador pl:Ikona przywoływacza pt-br:Ícone de Invocador Category:Summoner Category:Summoner icons Category:Lists